Third Wheel
by Nilaysia
Summary: My first Ambrollins Story. This all takes place after Smackdown LIVE! July 19, 2016. Seth suspects Dean is cheating after an witnessing an unwanted scene between Dean and a fan. Instead of asking, he's letting the pain eat him alive, but Dean won't have any of it. Nothing nasty just a lot of hurt and betrayal. Possibly potential Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**_After Smackdown LIVE! July 19, 2016  
_** _**Seth Rollins POV**  
_ I felt my shoulder's on the mat for the 1, 2, 3.  
I heard the bell ring...which meant Dean Ambrose Retained.  
I lied in the middle of the mat, trying to regain my composure as Dean celebrated. I was happy for him, (considering he was my boyfriend for 2 years), but I was also upset because that was my last shot at the title before Battleground.  
After the arena went silent, I stood up and stumbled to the back. As always, Renee Young was trying to catch an interview...but I wasn't in the mood. I shoved her off and walked to my locker room. As I turned the corner, I stopped in shock. I saw Dean kissing some girl and it wasn't a family type kiss. This kiss was deep and passionate like the kisses Dean and I shared. I walked back around the corner, trying to catch my breathe again. Something to told me to break down crying, but no tears would fall. I felt my throat tighten and thought to myself, _'How are tears so easy to cry but even harder to cry.'  
_ I peeked back around the corner to see Dean walk into the locker room and the girl walk down the hall. I took a deep slow sigh and walked into the locker room to see Dean lying on the bench talking on the phone.  
"Yeah..." I heard him say, "Seth and I had a rematch tonight and I retained my brotha." Obviously, he was talking to Roman. Roman had been suspended for 60 days but was making his return at Battleground.  
I cleared my throat, which caught his attention.  
"Hey Rome...I'll call you back. Babe just walked in." Was the last he said, hanging up, and placing his phone in his pocket. "Hey babe..." I heard him whisper as he walked to me.  
I didn't respond...but he could sense something wrong.

 _**Dean Ambrose POV**  
_ I could sense something wrong with Seth, almost as though he was broken. Instead, he pushed me to the side, got his street clothes, and jumped in the shower, locking the door. I could hear him crying tears silently to himself, and that really made me suspect something.  
Was it something I did in the ring?  
Was it something I said to him?  
I sat down on the bench and watched the WWE Network until Seth came out the bathroom, an aura of betrayal flying off him.  
Seth looked at me and whispered, "I'm ready to go."  
I didn't question him but as I got our bags I simply asked, "Are you okay...you seem upset."  
Seth didn't look at me but simply responded, "I'm fine..."  
He grabbed his and my bookbag before walking out to the car. I remained silent, grabbing the suitcases, walking to the car behind Seth.  
Something was bothering Seth and apparently it was eating him out inside. I had to help him...even if it was something I did...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dean Ambrose POV**  
_ The ride home was silent. Seth didn't dare say a word to me but instead stared out the window. The silence was killing me so I instantly thought about something to lighten the mood.  
"We had a great match Sethie..." I didn't take my eyes off the road.  
"Yeah...we did..." He still didn't look at me.  
I groaned and that was the point I was tired of this mood.  
"Alright Seth...what is wrong with you? You haven't been the same since the match?"  
No Response came from my lover.  
"Seth please...this guilt is eating me up inside...what did I do or what's bothering you?" I finally turned to look at him. In his reflection, I saw him crying...I saw how hard he tried to hold back the tears. I saw the pain...the betrayal.  
"You didn't do anything Dean...I just want to be left alone." Seth finally responded.  
I sighed and turned back to look at the road, letting Seth have his moment.

 _**Seth Rollins POV**  
_ We arrived to the hotel after at 30 minutes. The whole ride, all I could think about was Dean kissing that girl and whether he was secretly dating her. Even worse, if he would leave me for her! I got out the car and dried my tears, going to collect my suitcase. I had to find something to take my mind off the backstage incident. This pain was eating me alive inside and I couldn't take it.  
 _"I'm Seth Freaking Rollins!"_ I repeated to myself over and over in my head.  
I looked up when I felt Dean's hand touch my own.  
"Let me get that for you..." I heard him whisper, lightly kissing my cheek. My cheeks turned red.  
Well, he definitely wasn't cheating or going to leave me for her, even if he was, he was doing a great job hiding it.  
"Thank you..." I manage to get out. I had to open up to Dean how I felt. He was suffering from the same thing I was...hurt.

We got to the room in about 10 minutes. I opened the door and walked inside, but, to my surprise, Dean wasn't behind me. I sat the bookbags down on the bed and went back down to the first floor.  
When the elevator doors opened, I saw a repeat of the same show backstage except this time, instead of a woman, it was another man. My heart shattered as I quickly went back up to the 7th floor, tears falling faster than they were in the car and backstage. I immediately rushed into the room and locked myself in the bathroom, crying harder than ever. So many thought ran through my mind but only one thought seemed to speak to me...  
 _"Dean never loved me...he'll miss me when I'm no longer with him..."_

 _**Dean Ambrose POV**  
_ As I parked the car, I noticed Seth was already inside so I quickly tried to catch up with him.  
I entered the hotel and some drunk man walked up to me. Before I could say anything, he lunged himself onto my lips. I keep trying to tell him I had a boyfriend and constantly tried to push him away.  
I heard the elevator doors open and I looked directly into the eyes of not just any man, but my Seth. I really saw the distress in his eyes as he immediately tried to rush back to the room.  
Quickly, I shoved the man to the floor as the bellhop came to get the bag. I ran past everyone and rushed myself to get to the 7th floor. When the elevator doors opened, I immediately entered, rapidly pressing the "7th floor" button. I had to clear thing up with Seth, but this wasn't the first time.  
 _**FLASHBACK**_  
Last time the situation occurred was backstage after our match.  
I was on my way to the locker room after receiving some congratulations from Shane, Daniel, and the Smackdown roster, and doing an interview with Renee.  
As I went to enter the locker room, a random fan stopped me backstage and asked for an autograph. After I signed the picture, she asked for a few pictures which I agreed to. Then next thing I knew, she kissed me! She held my arms so I couldn't push her away.  
 _**REALITY**  
_ Seth must've seen it all and thought I was cheating! I had to explain it all to him before he really hated me! Even worse, before he left me! I kicked the door open and ran to bathroom hearing Seth crying. I kicked the door in and say him bleeding, his razor or the floor. I ran over to him and hugged him tight.  
"Baby...I know what's wrong...and I can explain it all..." I whispered, placing my hand over the cut on his wrist.  
"You...you're cheating.." Seth spoke through tears.  
"No baby..." I nearly cried, "I was forced...and I have proof for both times...let's just get you out the bathroom and wrap your wound." I helped him up and walked him out the bathroom and into the kitchen, where I wrapped his wound.  
"Sethie...I would never cheat on you...I love you too much and the thought of you with a broken heart kills me..." I got down on my knees as I started to cry. I felt Seth touch my hands and look me in my eyes.  
"Dean, baby, I love you...I believe you...I-I'm sorry...I don't want to lose you.." Seth broke down again.  
I slowly stood up and sat in a chair, pulling him into my lap, holding him tight and rocking him.  
"You will always be my baby...just know that...I love you...We've come to far and been through to much to end like this...It will never happen again Sethie..." I assured him as he nodded.  
"Next time, I'll open up to you." Seth said, as I carried him and myself to bed.  
"Let's get some rest...we have to be up early tomorrow..." I whispered, planting a light kiss on his neck.

 _**THE NEXT MORNING**_

 _**Seth Rollins POV**  
I woke up the next morning in Dean's death grip. I was also relieved. For one thing, Dean wasn't cheating. He told me the truth and confessed himself to me.  
For another, he wasn't going to leave me.  
"Good morning beautiful." I heard Dean whisper. That tone meant he was wake, just not fully.  
"Good Morning baby.." I replied, looking outside into the beautiful blue sky. Everything was the way it was supposed to be...  
_  
 _And that's all I could ever ask for..._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
